Lemons Galore
by Siobhan Masen
Summary: A series of O/S's based on pics I have found here and there. Some couples are named, some are left up to your imagination. Links for pics is on my profile, it helps to see the pics first. I don't own the characters or the pics either one. I claim no right to them. All are rated M for language and lemons, it is called Lemons Galore after all.
1. Wonderful Tonight

**A/N: A Jasper for Me and Maggie J Masen beta'd it for me. Link for pics is on my profile, it really helps to see the pic. **

**I don't state who this couple is, it's up to you.**

**The song for this chapter is Wonderful Tonight by Eric Clapton. **

* * *

**Wonderful Tonight**

I sit in the corner of our bedroom and watch as you move around the room. Your hair is done, your makeup if flawless and your dress is waiting. I hold my breath as you open your robe and prepare to adorn yourself in the pale aqua and white silk. It will look stunning on you. It will compliment your curves and your grace.

I pray for it to have a zipper in the back, just so I can help you into it … but it's lacking. Your slender fingers slide the zipper- on the side- up and into place. You're nervous hands smooth the dress down and around your body. I see the anxiety without the slight shake of your limbs.

I know you, I see the pucker of your brow, I see the tightness of your eyes. I smile because I know there is no reason to be afraid, they will love you just as I love you.

You pull the sexy strappy sandals on and adjust them around your slight ankles. I can't help but want to remove them and just keep you here with me, alone. All night. But I know it's important to introduce you to them, to let you make friends and feel their love and acceptance, because as of tomorrow you will be with me, by my side, from now on.

There will be no one that can pull us apart, ever. We will be man and wife. I can't wait.

I watch as you slide your dress up and over you knee to make sure you have everything in the right place. I see the gentle slope of your leg and I remember how it felt that first time you wrapped it around me. I remember the pleasure in your eyes. I remember the pleasure it brought me to know you wanted me as much as I wanted you, to know I gave you pleasure.

To this day, I still want you that much, every day, all day.

You stand and smooth the dress once again. The pale silk hugs your breasts and it shows them off to perfection, but not as much as your face shows off your happiness.

You fluff your hair and I watch as it falls around your shoulders. It is the right combination of full and sexy curls with the smooth, demure waves. It shows both sides of your personality at once. The world knows one side of you, the demure, shy side. No one knows the sexy, flirty, self-assured side I know. I can't wait 'til you are confident enough to show both halves and lure everyone else in as you have lured me.

We walk in hand-in-hand, I show you off and flaunt you for the whole room to see. They are all as enamored with you as I am. Every day I fall more in love with you, but today especially. Especially as I watch you make the rounds in the room, talking and getting to know everyone here, the people who are most important to me. You work so hard to reel them in and make them love you. You don't know that they already do.

We leave together and I see your pinched brows are gone, the anxiety and shakes have left as well. You seem happy, genuinely happy. I'm ecstatic to know I was right.

I sit you down on our bed, and gently remove your shoes. I touch your ankles and kiss up your calf as I take my time with you. I want you shaking once more tonight. Just not in fear, out of pure lust and desire. The first shoe is gone and I focus on the other. Your hands touch my shoulders and neck as you search for skin to skin contact. You always seek my skin and I pray that never ends.

I delight in seeking yours as well. Both feet are set on the floor on either side of me and my hands glide up your smooth, toned legs. The warm bronze color thrills me. I remember the week we spent lying on the beach with nothing more than the sun to warm us. I couldn't keep my hands off of you. You tempted me too much.

I push your dress away and realize you wear the small scraps of lace that are my undoing. My head drops down onto your lap as a groan reverberates across your inner thigh. I need you now, but I have to make this sweet for you. I have to show you my desire and devotion so you know I meant every single word I have ever said to you and will mean none more than those I will utter tomorrow.

"Please, baby, let me show you," I beg.

You lift my face and kiss my mouth. The emotion is spectacular and I throw out caution. Later tonight, I will show you slowly and gently. Later tonight, I will make sweet love to you, right now I have to feel you around me. I have to unleash my passion, otherwise I fear it will consume me.

"Show me, it's alright, I want you to." Your sweet breath sweeps across my face and I am lost. My hands stumble and my heart stutters as my mind goes blank. You chuckle and pull your zipper down for me. The dress pools at your feet as you stand before me. Just your lingerie left. I crawl the few steps between us and kiss along your stomach.

I pray it will soon hold our baby. I can't wait to hold your hand as you give birth to all of our children, as we make our life together. As I remove your underwear, I pray it will be a long and happy life, one full of joy for us together.

We lay down together, our eyes locked, our souls in synch. I lift your leg and hook it over my hip as I slide into you. I kiss your chest and neck as your eyes roll back in your head.

"You mean everything to me, baby, everything. I can't wait to make you my wife. I will love you with a passion never known by any other man, I swear this."

"As I will love you."

Several more times we make love, each one as sweet as the one before it. But when I wake the next morning, I only find a note, not my sweet fiancé.

Dearest Edward,

I can't wait to meet you at exactly two o'clock today at the end of the aisle. I'll be the one in white!

With all my love,

Your soon to be wife

xxoo

* * *

**E/N:Who do you think that was? Did you look at the pic? **

**Another one will be along soon, don't know when but soon! **

**Till next time...**


	2. Drunk On You

**A/N: Here is the next installment of Lemons Galore. This one is Emmett and Rosalie. I had not written a lemon for these two yet and the picture screamed Emmett so I went with it. The picture can be found on my photobucket acct or on my blog, links for both are on my profile. The song that stuck in my head as I wrote this was Drunk on You by Luke Bryan. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Drunk On You**

A small sigh escapes my lips as I watch her walk away. She wants more than I can give her. We both know it's nobody's fault, but it doesn't stop the guilt. I wanna provide her with stability, with comfort and with assurance, but I can't. My life won't allow me that luxury at this time.

And I've worked too hard to get where I am now to give it all up. If Rose was more sure of herself, then I might say 'fuck it', but she's not. She still needs to find herself, to be on her own and make sure she's ready for a commitment. So, because I'm at one point in my life and she's at another, I can't do a fucking thing except watch her walk away and pray like hell the whole 'if you set it free, it will come back to you' thing is right.

I flop back on the couch, the very couch she fucked me on last night. My pants are still undone and my unknowing pecker has chosen this moment to poke his head out. Memories fill my head as my eyes drift closed and my head drops onto the back of the couch.

Rose's hands as they run all over my inked skin, her mouth as she kissed along the lines of my abs she loves so much. I remember the warmth of her mouth as she pulls my aching cock in and sucks him until he feels much happier. The bounce of her breasts as she rides me hard, just how we both like it. How she bites her lower lip when she's about to come, the way her head drops back, almost as if she's no longer in control of her limbs. Her smile, her eyes, the sweet smell of her skin, the contrast in my tanned hands against her creamy flesh. I can't get enough of her and it pains me to know I am letting her walk away from me.

My cell phone rang, thankfully, it pulled me away from the distraction of what I had just lost. "'Lo," I answer. It's Edward or Jasper, no one else calls me, at least not anymore.

"Dude, bus in a half an hour, you ready?" I stand and button my jeans as I listen. Underwear will have to wait 'til I hit the bus, I probably don't have any clean anyway.

"Yeah, ready as ever, you on your way?" I shove things into the big-assed duffle bag as I talk. A small chuckle escaped Edward's lips, he knew me too well. He knew before he dialed the phone I was not ready. He knows halfway through this tour I will need new socks and underwear because I lost mine already. He also knew today Rose said goodbye and I think this is his way of distracting me.

"Yeah, walking out the door now. I need to stop by Wally's and grab a few things, you too?" I almost laughed at him this time. He didn't need a thing, his anal retentive ass was packed and ready a month ago. He would keep up the charade for me. I loved him for that.

"Yeah, maybe a few things." After a few more grunts and groans, he hung up and I kept packing. When his horn honked for me, I took one last look around the place and wished for a different time, a time when I would walk in with Rose on my arm and we would never leave. "Soon," I whispered.

"Three whole months off after tomorrow's show, can you believe it?" Garrett screamed into my ear, even with my monitor in place I heard him. Loud fucker!

"Yep, three months." I faked my enthusiasm.

We changed shirts and cleaned the sweat off of our faces as the crowd roared for our encore song. The vibe in the stadium was indescribable, it was nights like this that made me glad we pursued the stage. I still missed Rose and wanted her with me, but nights like this almost made up for it … almost!

As we stepped off the stage, Peter stopped me. Peter was our Road Manager, he was in charge of keeping us paid, booked into hotel rooms and taking care of our general shit we needed while on tour. He was a good guy, he never bitched when I asked him, repeatedly, if he left a ticket in Rose's name. He'd just smirk and nod his head.

"Em, uhm, you have a visitor." I used a towel to wipe more sweat off my face as I glanced around. I saw our equipment and roadies, nothing else. No one to indicate who my visitor was.

"You sure, it's me, my folks are in Alaska and I wasn't expecting anyone. You sure they asked for me?" I looked around again. The large dolly that carried the crate for my drums passed me by and there she stood. As sexy as ever, her tight jeans hugged her ass and her flowing top swept across her delicious rack. Her blonde hair was swept off to the side and she glanced up at me from the side of her eyes. She was nervous, super nervous.

I patted Peter on the shoulder and slowly moved toward her. Should I give in or should I punish her for her decision to keep us apart? Big decision. On one hand, she deserved as much leniency as I did; she had dreams to pursue as well. She had every right to chase those dreams. But, I was fucking miserable without her, as cheesy as it sounded, she completed me.

Our arms and legs tangled as we attempted to get into her hotel room as fast as possible. Clothes disappeared as we sought out skin on skin contact. I slid inside her and watched as her eyes rolled back in her head. "God, I've missed you."

* * *

**E/N:So, good? All you Em and Rose fans did I do them justice? The next chapter I have for you all if super long compared to these last two, I will get that out to you next week! **

**Till next time...**


	3. Yours To Hold

**A/N: The song for this week is Yours to Hold by Skillet. Thanks and lots of love to my crew, they work so hard for me! This one is way longer than I intended but you know how it is when the brain runs away with a plot bunny, not much you can do about it! I don't own the characters, the pictures I used on my blog to go along with this story now the song. I have a link on my profile page if you'd like to read it over there and see the pics that inspired this one...they are mighty hot! Look for the link for Siobhan's Storytime. **

* * *

**Yours To Hold**

I had spent the last eight months staking out her apartment, I listened to the conversations with her cat and determined Jake was out of his fucking mind. She knew nothing about the murder. He must have been drunk or high when he identified her, but his confident statement led Aro to send me after her and I had to determine what she knew. All the times before it was easy to carry out my assignment, but not this time!

Isabella Marie Swan, daughter of Charles Jonathan Swan and Renee Christine Higgenbottom Swan Dwyer, born September 13, 1988 in Forks, Washington otherwise known as Izzy at Aro's club, Eclipse. She had worked there for over a year as a dancer, a topless dancer. She was one of his best girls. She drew in the largest crowd. So his motivation to call me and observe first was really about his financial position, not so much about his concern for doing what was right.

I waited until she was at the club for the night and bugged her apartment. I put in a listening device in each room and put in two cameras- one in her bedroom and one in her living room. For months I sat and listened to her. She was smart, really smart. She had a degree in business and loved to take pictures. Not just regular snapshots; but art gallery worthy photos. She had a real talent for more than just moving her hips. She was a true paradox to me. I couldn't figure her out. That was probably part of the intrigue. Most people I observed, I could recite all of their quirks and call them out for the true reasons behind them and move on. Not Bella, never Bella. She never said what I thought she would, she never did what I thought she would.

And for that reason, I had fallen in love with her.

The stupid part was I had never actually talked to her, never laid a finger on her body, not so much as an eye to eye glance from across the room. Everything was done through the camera lens, the microphones of her apartment and the small amount of time I spent as I followed her across the city as she ran errands on her days off.

I had jacked off more since I had watched her through my camera lens than ever before. Especially when she did her exercises. She was limber and so fucking beautiful. I swore those first few days my dick wanted to scream in protest at all the times she made me hard and how many times I had to beat off to calm it down.

When the phone in Bella's apartment rang, I clicked the record button because the audio didn't always come through the mics I had installed. I needed it recorded on a separate audio just in case.

'Hello.' Bella's sweet voice answered.

'Hey, Bells, it's Jake. Jessica called in sick, so I need to know if you can come in early tonight. Aro has several important clients there and he wants to make sure they're happy.' Jake helped out around Eclipse so it seemed plausible he would call Bella to come in, but something felt off about this time. Call it gut instinct.

'Sure, Jake, anything for Aro. What time?'

'I'll send a car for you at eight, okay?' Again, the car thing had been done before, usually it meant the girls would not be home, the party would continue and end up with everyone in a hotel room for an orgy. I knew for sure this was not the case for Bella because she did not participate in the after parties. It was all good, Aro never forced them to join in, it just meant lots more money and tips if they did.

'I won't need a car, Jake. As soon as I'm done with the shift, I'll be heading home. No need.' I heard the steely warning in her voice. She would not be swayed on this matter.

'Oh, no, the car is not for that reason, Aro just wanted to make sure things were easier on you since you would be helping him out, that's all.' Bella hesitated for a few seconds too long, so Jake continued. 'Promise, on my mother's life.' Now, normally, this would have been a great promise, but I knew without a doubt Jake's mom died when he was a child so the lie caused my suspicious nature to stand up and take notice. Bella, however, did not.

'Okay, see you then.'

I rushed around and gathered a few things in my bag, my bug out bag, all the things I would need if I had to leave in a hurry. I knew Bella did not know me from Adam, but I felt responsible for her and I couldn't shake the feeling Bella might be in danger and may need to go with me so I added a few extra things for her, as well.

Once my packing was done, I sat at my console and listened to Bella get ready for the night.

'Mr. Fritz, mommy's going in to work now so you're gonna get dinner a little early, don't get used to it, fatty.' I heard the tell tale sign of the cat food can open and Mr. Fritz's loud meows. Bella did most of her getting ready in her bathroom so I wasn't privy to the actual images, but her hums and soft singing told me of her mood. She seemed to be relaxed and ready for work, nothing seemed amiss per her routine. The worry and fear squeezed my heart and cold dread filled my body. She had no idea shit was about to go down.

I watched the monitor as Bella stepped into her room; she wore just her bra and panties. She was absolutely fucking stunning. There were no words to describe her body. It was like God stepped into my mind and took the body of my dreams and created the perfect woman.

She slipped a black dress over her sexy body and added a few items of jewelry as the driver buzzed her apartment.

'Hello.'

'Ms. Izzy, I'm ready when you are.'

'Thank you, Benjamin, I'll be right down.'

She gathered her bag and purse; she stooped down to pet Mr. Fritz as he cleaned himself.

'Be a good kitty for me, I'll bring you a treat when I come home, okay?'

I was conflicted. I wanted to stay and watch her apartment and the other part of me wanted to follow her and make sure she was safe. I knew no one would try anything at the club. Aro would not have the least bit of scandal at his club, so Bella was safe there. I was forced to stay and watch the apartment. I settled in for a long night of probably nothing happening, at least that's what I prayed for.

After a few hours, my adrenalin had crashed and I felt washed out. My heart pumped faster than normal and I paced. I had never been this worked up on a job before. Never. But somehow or another I knew shit was going to go down and it scared the crap out of me because it now involved Bella. I felt protective of her and would not be able to survive if she was hurt in any way.

A quick glance at the clock showed me it was just a little after ten, she had about six hours before she would be done. There was plenty of time to shower and rest some while nothing happened. I flipped to the remote site on my tablet and laid it down on the desk. I gathered my clothes and started the shower. As the water warmed up, I rushed back to the desk to grab the tablet, I would place it on the bathroom counter so I could hear it, just in case.

My eyes immediately went to the activity in Bella's bedroom. Jake stood at her dresser, he rifled through the things she had on top- jewelry, ticket stubs, receipts, and such. Paul looked through the drawers on her make-up table. Every so often one or the other would hold up something and get a nod or a dismissal from the other. I was furious. I had no clue as to why Jake was there and couldn't find a plausible reason to explain it away and therefore calm me down enough at this moment. The hair on my arms stood up and I felt a sick feeling in the pit of my stomach again.

'Hey, you think she has something around here we can take with us to show to Aro to prove it's her?' Paul called from the living room. I had them on split screen now, Jake in the bedroom and Paul in his new location at Bella's desk.

'I don't know, find something, otherwise this shit is going to backfire on us and I'm going to have a hell of a lot of explaining to do. Neither Aro nor Jessica will be happy with me, so keep digging.'

I tapped my chin and ran through all the possible scenarios. I had to have missed something.

'Dude, why didn't you just tell him it was Jessica and not Bella that night, all this shit would be over?' Paul slammed the drawer and yanked open the next one. I couldn't believe my luck, Paul asked the exact question I needed answered.

'Because, girlfriend or not, Jessica would have been killed. He can't chance her running her mouth; she saw a lot of shit go down. Besides, Bella needs to be put in her place for how she treated me one night in front of all the guys at the club. I acted like it was okay because she made Aro a lot of money, but it wasn't at all. And she's told Maggie not to promote Jessica to dancer, so she gets it for that too.'

'That's why we're here, man? Cause she dissed you?' Paul dropped the pile of mail he flipped through and threw his hands up at Jake.

'Paul, Marcus got back into town today. Marcus knows she saw and he is meeting with Aro tonight, so if I don't set Bella up then Jessica gets it and Aro finds out I was there. There is no explanation for me being there other than I was doing things that would seriously piss him off. So, shut your fucking mouth and find something for us to take so we can get her while she's at the club!' Jake and Paul both began to toss shit around and generally make a mess as they looked.

I pulled my phone out of my back pocket and dialed Bella's emergency phone. Only four people had the number, Bella's mom and dad, Alice and Rose- Bella's best friends. I knew if I called the phone she would answer.

"Hello?" She was obviously confused and I was in too big of a rush to stop to explain.

"Bella, my name is Anthony," I hated lying to her, she would find out I was really Edward Masen when we were out of danger, right now I told her my cover name. "I can't explain everything, but you have to trust me when I say you have to get dressed now and get out of the club. Your life is in danger, I swear it!" I rushed around my own room and gathered up the bags I packed earlier.

"What the hell, who the fuck is this?" She yelled back at me.

"Bella, please, you really are in danger, you need to get out of there without Aro or anyone else seeing you. Please." I pleaded.

"How am I to know you're telling me the truth?" She questioned me, rightfully so.

"Reasonable question. Jake just opened your top drawer, he is holding up the new purple panties you bought yesterday from Victoria's Secret. Paul has played around in the bottom drawer on your nightstand and I would suggest you wash off Mr. Clooney before you use him the next time. George might have some foreign DNA on him. Paul just had one taste, but you still don't want any part of him inside any part of you, if you get my drift. Who knows what his DNA holds." I hoped my detailed info about her life, her habits and her personal secrets no one else knew would clue her in on how much I knew about her and that I told the truth. Bella's shriek cut me off.

"Oh my fucking God, what the hell are you talking about? What is Paul doing in my house, and why the hell did he lick my vibrators?" Her tone and volume level rose as she spoke.

"Long story, but I was asked to watch you and see if you had knowledge of a crime. But in the meantime, Jake decided to take things into his own hands so he's looking to frame you. You're in serious danger, Bella. You need to get out!" I was about as frustrated as a one-legged man in a dance competition, she needed to move her ass and do it quickly.

"How do you know what they're doing in my apartment?" I heard her movement as she asked. I hope it meant she was getting dressed.

"I installed two cameras. There is no time to talk about this now, Bella, come on."

"Cameras, you dirty fucking pervert, what the hell? How long have you been watching me?"

"Bella, really? You wanna curse and shriek at me when my cameras saved your life?" I figured if I kept her talking, she would keep getting dressed and get the hell out of the club faster.

"We'll talk about this later, Anthony!" She emphasized my name, like she was my mom or something, like I had to worry about being in trouble with her. I was a trained assassin, she better drink a tall glass of shut the fuck up and do what I told her to do.

"Bella! Are you dressed and ready to go?"

"Yes, I am!" Her tone was clearly angry, but she was still on the phone and still doing as I asked, so I left the snarky comments to myself.

"Good, I'm sending a cab to pick you up. Walk out the back door and wait at the street corner. Take whatever you need with you because it's highly unlikely you'll be coming back there ever." I didn't want to scare her, but I did want her to finally get a grasp on how serious this could be.

A quick peek at the cameras told me Paul and Jake were still in the apartment, still looking. I guess since they thought Bella would be occupied until almost four there was no need to hurry.

Now that my argument with Bella about getting out was over, I could go back to getting my stuff to get out as well. I slammed my laptop shut and packed it away in my duffle bag. From now on, I would be blind as to Jake and Paul's whereabouts, but I could deal with that because Bella was out of harm's way.

I had given the cab company an address to take her to, my cabin in the mountains. No one knew about the property. I had inherited it from my mom's side of the family so it had the Platt name, not Masen. It was my safe house. Totally secure, I sent Bella there. I would call her later to tell her how to get in once I had disposed of Jake and Paul.

I set the alarms and stunner bomb across the entrance to the hallway which led to my home office. Jake always met with me there, never out in public. He wouldn't think twice about a call from me to ask him to meet me there. I dialed the phone to reach him.

"Talk to me, Cullen." His cheesy greeting made me cringe.

"Hey, we gotta meet, man. I found all sorts of shit in her background and maybe something that may tie her to Chicago." Chicago was the organization that gave Aro the most trouble. I knew if I let that one word slip, it would give Jake an extreme hard-on. He would see his dreams flash before his eyes. He'd get Bella out of the way, protect his ho, and take down Chicago for Aro. I heard the smile already on his face. "Can you come over? I got shit to show you!" I hoped he bought the lie.

"Yeah, sure, we'll be there in twenty. Paul let's go." I heard him shout as he disconnected the line.

Stupid fucker! I grabbed my bag and left. Everything was in place. All traces of Anthony Cullen were gone from the apartment and they wouldn't find anything under that name even if they wanted to. He didn't exist.

I had the stunner bomb set to a delay, which had to be activated by me. When Jake called to have me buzz him in, I would set the bomb. Jake and Paul would be stunned by the blast, and then a noxious gas would be released into the air and would actually do them in. Simple and quiet, no pain, immediate action, within minutes they would be gone. By the time anyone found them, I would be long gone with Bella.

I climbed in the Volvo and sighed longingly as I watched the Aston Martin through my rearview mirror. I hated to leave my baby here, but she would be fine. I would have my mechanic come over to pick it up, pack her up and get her ready to be shipped off to me as soon as the smoke died down. Besides, we needed the safety of the Volvo right now.

Jake's call came in almost exactly twenty minutes later. "Hey, it's me." I pressed the *9 button on my phone to let him in the building and hung up. I dialed the next number and pressed my code to activate the bomb in the apartment. It would go off in ten minutes, more than enough time to allow them to get up to my floor, snoop around my place because I didn't answer their calls and then get knocked unconscious by the blast. Then, a few minutes later, they die.

I only had to get to Bella to the cabin and lay low for awhile. Realization struck me, I didn't plan this out well, and she had nothing with her. I was sure I had time to take a side trip to her place and grab her some stuff. I just had to wait on the text that told me the bomb had detonated, and then I was home free.

My hands gripped the steering wheel as I drove in the general direction of Bella's apartment. I figured it was safe for me to be reasonably close to her apartment so I could shave off some time when the text came through. My sweaty palms and shaky hands almost dropped the phone when the detonation text came through. I would call Jake after ten minutes, just to check.

Ten minutes is usually a relatively short amount of time, but not tonight. Tonight it was the longest stretch of time imaginable. I gave up at about eight and a half minutes and called him. No answer. I called a second time and still no answer.

I hightailed it to Bella's place. I used the key Jake had made for me and let myself in.

"Bella, I'm at your place, what do I need to pack to bring with me?"

"Pack, what do you mean?" Her voice certainly shook more this time than last; I guess the gravity of the situation had finally hit her.

"Bella, sweetheart, you won't be able to come back here. I need to get whatever you want from this apartment now. What will you need?" I had already drug a large suitcase onto her bed and began to fill it with her clothes. I chose the drawer full of sexy things, and left the basic cotton panties there.

"Um, grab whatever clothes you can from my room. There are two small jewelry boxes on my dresser, bring those. I have a box under my bed, bring it, and my laptop and kindle are in my bag at my desk. Everything else I can do without."

I grabbed the items she asked for as well as a few things I knew were special to her from watching her for months on end. I shook out food for Mr. Fritz and left the apartment. "Bella, you need to call someone and tell them to come and get Mr. Fritz for you, okay?"

Her answer never came; instead I heard tears from her end of the phone call. I'm sure this was a lot to take in. She was not part of the lifestyle like Jake and his entourage. She went to work, danced, and lived a normal, respectful life. This had been a total shock to her.

I turned on my heel and rushed back to the apartment. We would stay at the cabin for a while, there was no reason I couldn't take the cat with me and we would figure it all out after I got to the cabin. I gathered him up and put him in a gym bag Bella hung on her closet door, along with his bag of food.

I called Bella once I was in the car again, but I didn't tell her about the cat. I wanted it to be a surprise. She certainly earned it. I just let her know how to get in the cabin and my approximate time of arrival so I wouldn't scare her. She sounded exhausted and really scared. I ached to take her in my arms and make her feel better. I just had no idea how she would feel once we met face to face. I wasn't sure if my chance with her was gone or not, but I could at least make her as comfortable and happy as she could be while we waited it out, right?

It was a huge relief when I saw smoke from the chimney of the cabin. She was at least here, and safe. Beyond that, I wasn't sure. I drove up the drive slowly and made sure the first thing I grabbed out of the car was Mr. Fritz so she could see I could be trusted. He didn't like the car ride and he certainly didn't like to be carried across the open space with all of its weird noises. My guess was he was strictly an indoor cat.

His bellow was the first thing that greeted Bella as I opened the back door. Bella was scared, it was clearly written on her face, but she relaxed immediately when she noticed my companion.

"Mr. Fritz, I never thought I'd see you again." She rushed forward and grabbed the cat out of my arms and loved him up close to her. The happiness was evident and I was happy I took the time to bring him along, even if he was not happy about it during the trip.

Bella noticed me and my perusal of her actions. She stiffened up again and backed out of the kitchen slowly. I laid all my other items on the counter and raised my hands up in the air.

"Hey, Bella, I'm Anthony. I'm sorry Jake pulled you into this shit. We need to lay low for a little while, then I can help you set up a new life somewhere, I swear." Her eyes danced around the room, like she internally weighed her options in order to decide what course of action was best. I was happy to see she wouldn't just lie down and die. She had some fight in her. I continued to talk. "I don't know how long we're gonna need to stay here to be honest, it depends on how big the fall out is. I have a friend I can contact and ask him in a month or so."

"A month or so?" she shrieked. Mr. Fritz jumped down from her arms and scattered, all four legs searched for contact on the slippery kitchen floor.

"Well, to be honest, it could be longer. I just don't want to take a chance and contact Emmett before then as it may be too soon. I would suggest preparing to be here longer and if it's only a month, then you'll make yourself really happy." I shrugged and walked past her into the living room.

The front door was closer to the car. I opened it and made my way out to gather more of our things. Bella stood and watched, her mouth never moved, but her eyes showed her gratitude as I carried in bag after bag of her stuff.

Dinner was just as quiet. I did notice Bella's eyes watched me as I moved around the place.

"I'm going to head upstairs and read for a little while, maybe head to bed. It's been a long day," Bella whispered. I stopped washing the dishes and turned to look at her as she spoke. I just nodded at her. She obviously didn't feel like talking much so there was no need for useless conversation. When she walked away, I finished the dishes. There was no use in me staying awake either, so I headed up to bed. I stopped outside of Bella's bedroom door and gave a light tap against the opened wooden barrier. It fell open easily and I stepped inside.

I gasped when I realized Bella stood in just her jeans and her black silk bra. Her ass was superb, indescribable, and her creamy flesh balanced perfectly in her half bra. She was absolute perfection.

My hand itched to touch her, my arms longed to hold her and my body longed to fill her.

"So this is how it's going to be? You think because I'm a dancer you can come in here and expect a thank you fuck?" Her arms waved wildly as she spoke. Fire and brimstone were in her eyes, the pupils wide and dilated in her anger. "I'm a dancer, not a fucking call girl. You can get that shit out of your head right now and if that's what it takes to stay here, then I'm out!"

She threw the few belongings into her suitcase and began to zip it up, while I stood in shock. I never meant to walk in on her, I wanted to tell her where the towels were and how tricky the hot water faucet was in the shower. Instead I started a tirade which might just result in her leaving. I just turned to walk out, I had no idea what else to do. When I stepped foot into my room, I shouted at her. "I just wanted to tell you where the towels were, you left the mother fucking door open, okay?"

I threw myself into my bed, fully clothed and turned my back to the door.

Tensions ran high for the next three weeks. We barely spoke to each other and when we did, it was unpleasant and only when absolutely necessary.

We had gone almost a full week without a single word to each other. I wanted to be pissed about it, but honestly, I couldn't be. She was scared and alone in a cabin with a stranger, who she thought wanted to fuck her as a thank you gift for saving her. I would be a little pissy too.

My feet hit the cold floor and shuffled their way to the bathroom to pee. I would save my shower for later after I had taken my usual morning run and did what little of a workout I could here at the cabin without my equipment. I stepped up to the toilet and lifted the lid, because my momma taught me to be a gentleman, as the sun through the window caught my thin pajama pants. I marveled at how see-through the sun made them. Internally, I snickered because I usually slept in nothing, so Bella had better be happy with the thin covering I did offer.

A quiet gasp tore through my still sleepy thoughts as I realized I had not shut the door all the way and Bella stood in the doorway of the bathroom. She looked me up and down. Her gaze lingered on the patch of sheer fabric, courtesy of the window beside me, located over my semi-hard cock. She backed out of the bathroom and straight to her room, as she chanted, "Sorry, so sorry. Sorry."

"Oh, now I see how it is. When it's your mistake you're sorry, when it's mine, it's because I'm a pervert. Great!" I stormed after her, but stopped when she slammed the door in my face. I marched back to the bathroom and took care of my business. And I could say one thing, my body was thankful for the tension between Bella and I because there was no other way to work off said tension, except for extra workout time. I had increased my runs by at least two miles and added an extra two hundred sit-ups and push-ups as well. My arms and legs had definitely filled out since we had been at the cabin. No doubt about it.

On the first day of our fifth week, I ate breakfast as usual, and planned to head into town to call Emmett. I had a cell phone, but there was no reception here because we were so far into the mountains, I had to drive down to town to get a signal. Plus we were out of a few things, so depending on how the phone call went, I might pick up the things we needed before I headed back.

Part of me hoped Emmett had good news, just so I could let her go and end our awkward stand-off. But the larger part of me enjoyed the time together even if we didn't talk to each other. The way she moved and hummed when she thought I was not around, combined with all those months of info I had while I watched her and damn, she was amazing.

"Hey, dude, it's your old pal Pete, how's things?" I asked Emmett when he answered his phone. I used the code name we set up.

"Pete, things are okay, what about you?"

"Things are okay with me, just been traveling and all. Think I might head home soon though. What about your folks, they doing okay?" I asked with bated breath.

"Nah, Ma's not too good after Dad died. You might want to call her up, she'd love to talk to you, tell you the whole story, you know?" The entire speech was his code for me to call him on his disposable phone no one knew he had and we could talk safely. Obviously we would spend more time on the mountain if he needed me to call him on that thing.

"Sure thing. She still go to bingo on Thursdays?"

"Yeah, call her at seven just before she leaves, she'd love to hear from you."

"Sure thing, Emmett, good talking to you. I'll give your ma a call, take care man."

"Take care yourself, Pete."

I disconnected the call and walked across the parking lot to the store.

When I turned off of the main highway and onto the smaller two lane road which would take me back up to the cabin, I noticed a smaller Ford Taurus turned as well. My line of work made me suspicious, so I slowed down and made two additional turns. Finally the car turned off and pulled into a driveway and I watched as three kids spilled out the back door.

My breathing returned to normal as I drove off from my would be tail, but froze again when I noticed a black Suburban pull out of my small driveway. I continued past and down the two lane road and turned into the Old Man Banner's place. It had been empty for two years now after his death. His kids couldn't decide what to do with it, so it was tied up in court as they argued who should get it.

I locked the car and headed out on foot to my place. It was just a quick jog through the woods, and thankfully, downhill.

I spotted the cabin and all looked well. I walked around the front side and saw nothing out of the ordinary there, so I darted around to the far side. Nothing was out of place there either, until I noticed Bella was perched in the window seat in her short blue jean cut-offs with her leather belt and a white tank top, no bra. This outfit had tortured me many times in the last few weeks, but none like today. Since she had the shorts open at the waist, her hand was shoved down inside of them and the tank top pulled down to expose her breasts. Her free hand had her nipple pinched between her fingers and appeared to move in time with her hand in her shorts.

This was too much, I couldn't stay here with her any longer if she was going to ignore me and then get herself off while I was gone. I couldn't un-see that shit. I wouldn't be able to lie down and not picture her doing that. I had to take her somewhere else, maybe my cousin Jasper who worked for the FBI could get her to a safe house. He was already at work on the info I gave him, maybe he could take down the whole organization and then Bella could walk out free as a bird. I would call him when I headed back down to call Emmett on Thursday.

"Yes, Edward, right there, oh God." I watched as Bella's legs shook and then it spread to her whole body. "Oh yes, I'm gonna come, you want me to come on your cock?" I turned and made my way to the back door. I was not going to wait any longer. She called my name, my motherfucking name! It had to mean she felt something for me. And even if she didn't, maybe if we fucked, it would eliminate some of the tension between us. Maybe it was sexual tension we felt and it would be gone if we did it like animals for a few days.

I stepped inside and slipped my boots off so as to not be heard. My jacket and shirt followed the boots. By the time I reached Bella in the window seat, I only wore my pants and boxers. Her eyes were closed, but her hand still lazily rubbed across her pussy inside her shorts.

Her back was partially turned to me so I could slip in behind her and not be noticed. Well, not until I slid my hand down the front of her panties and petted her wet pussy along with her hand.

"Is this what you want from me? You need me to help you get off?" I pulled one finger up and around her clit as I whispered the words into her ear.

A small moan slipped out as she opened her mouth to speak. "Nope, I'm perfectly capable of getting myself off, thank you."

"Yes, you are, I think you did an amazing job. But it's my name you moaned and I'm sure it's my cock you crave to fill your sweet body, am I right?" Her head shook no as she ground her hips up and across my fingers that still played with her. "Oh, now don't lie to me, Bella. I heard you call my name; you offered to come on my cock." I slowed down the last few words and made sure to blow my warm breath across her ear as I spoke. "We've been up here a long time. I know you need to come again, Bella. That can't be all you have in you, one teeny-tiny little orgasm. I know you can do better, I've seen you do better." I dropped that bomb in her lap. I had watched her ride her vibrator into oblivion. I had watched her come so hard she soaked her bed. "You're barely even wet, Bella. I don't think you could take my cock now if I tried. I will have to lick you good to make sure you're wet enough for me. You've seen my cock; you know it won't fit now." A whimper was my undoing. Just one small whimper from her lips and I crashed mine against hers.

I kissed her with all the passion and love I had felt for her over these past few months. The sweet caring nature, the intelligent mind, the sexy body, I was in love with it all. I was prepared to tell her too, reveal all I knew about her. I had to, but first I had to get inside of her.

"Let's take this upstairs, Bella. Let me love you like you deserve to be loved." I searched her face and waited for her answer. It came in the form of a small nod. I worried she wasn't completely ready for this, but she came willingly when I tugged on her hand to lead her upstairs. When we crossed into my room, I stopped her movements. "We can stop this any time, you just say the word, okay?" She nodded and I leaned in to kiss her again.

By the time our kisses slowed, we were both naked and spread out on the bed together. I started at the top of her head and showered her with attention up one side of her body and down the other. I tried to convey my feelings for her through my actions. I wanted her to know this meant more to me, it was not to take advantage of her loneliness and certainly not to use her body. I wanted more with her. She, of course, wouldn't know since we had been involved in a standoff for the last few weeks though. I had to show her now.

"Bella, you're so beautiful. Please let me love you, please." I pleaded with her. "I'm an asshole, I know I am, let me show you I can be different. Not just today, but in the future too, the two of us in a real relationship. We could be so good together, I know we can." I murmured against her silky skin as I placed kisses along her body.

"How do you know? We barely know each other." Her body formed an arch followed my lips.

"Oh, I know you, sweet girl. I've known you for a long time, all the ins and outs of Bella Swan. I've been in love with you for so long. So, so long. I just couldn't approach you and blow my cover. It would have gotten us both killed."

My traveling lips had landed me right at her hip bones as I said the last few words. Bella had a small swan tattooed on her right hip. I licked across it as I moved further down her body. Her breath stuttered when I licked her sweet, wet skin. I spread her open as her legs wrapped around my neck and dropped down onto my back. She was still wet from her earlier solo play, so I swiped my tongue through it and sucked her clit into my mouth.

I alternated licks and flicks with my tongue and rough sucks with my whole mouth until I felt her legs shake again. I wanted to watch her come, but I couldn't in this position, so I pulled my knees up under me and rose up some. I put my hands behind Bella's knees and pushed them down closer to her chest. It opened her up wider to me and it allowed me to see all of her at one time, her face and her pussy. I wanted to watch both when she came.

My tongue flicked her clit again and I pushed one finger inside of her. I won't lie and say she was too tight for my one finger, I didn't think anyone older than twelve would be, but she was damn near close to it. Bella had obviously not had many sex partners. I would need to let her ride me so she could control the movements when the time came. I pushed those thoughts aside and slid one more finger inside of her.

Her body contracted around my fingers and it was all I could do to wait to feel the same feeling around my cock. I almost came all over myself like a middle school boy with my first boner. She was going to feel like heaven, I was sure of it.

"Oh yeah, right there, shit yeah, yeah … yeah … yeah!" Her voice grew in volume and pitch as I increased my efforts inside of her. I pulled my face back some to watch. Bella's head was thrown back against the pillow, her hands pinched and pulled on her nipples as her pussy convulsed around my two fingers as she came. She was beyond beautiful.

There was no cool down, no slow descent back to earth from her orgasm, Bella wanted none of that. As soon as her body stopped shaking, she flipped me over and climbed on top of me. In this situation, it looked like great minds thought alike, because I wanted her in the exact position I currently found her. One, I could watch her tits as she fucked me, two she could control things so she wouldn't be so sore later from this, because I wanted her later this evening and maybe later again in the middle of the night, then again tomorrow morning too.

"You clean?" She asked as she threw one leg over me.

"Yes, you protected?" I asked.

"Yeah, car accident at fifteen, no lady parts, can't have kids." I stopped the upward thrusts against her, I felt like cold ice water had been thrown over me. My heart immediately went out to her and I wanted to comfort her. I felt compelled to tell her 'it will be okay, we'll find another way'. But I thought that might not be for the best, this was our first time and we could deal with the children issue later when we had the 'future of us' talk. "Hey, it's okay, I've had time to come to grips with it, I'm fine." Her gentle hand smoothed along my brow line and I felt like a heel. It was her pain, her trauma and she took the time to soothe me about it all. I was definitely in love with her. Before I could react, my body leaned up and kissed her of its own free will.

Just as my tongue found hers, she positioned me at her entrance and began to slide down on me. Even with just the tip inside of her, I was right, it was heaven. She was warm, tight and she felt like she was made for me.

"Oh, Bella, you feel amazing. I love being with you like this." A few more cooperative thrusts and I was fully inside of her. Her hips swiveled and I felt the tightening of my balls. "Let me watch us, baby." Bella positioned her feet and rose up, until I almost slipped out of her completely. I took both thumbs and spread her lips open as she dropped back down onto me. I could see, feel and smell how wet she was, and if the fluttering of her inner walls were an indication, she was about to come again. "Look how good you look, sliding over me. See how hard you make me?" My thumb found her clit and massaged it as I pushed her down onto me again. Two more times and we both came, loudly. Names were shouted and God was summoned several times, they were probably heard for several miles.

When the growls from our stomachs became more than we could stand, I made my way to the kitchen to make us sandwiches. I felt the buzz of my phone in my pocket. I knew it was a text message. I didn't get enough signal for anything else up here.

**Job is done, entire operation is wiped out. No more threat, E is okay and with me for now. Call me when you can. Jasper **

I kissed Bella's forehead when she stepped into the kitchen. "Good news, we can go home." Her look of shock threw me. I thought she would be happy about this.

"Do we have to go? Couldn't we stay here for a little while longer?" She bit her lip and twirled her hair around her finger. "I mean, I don't have a job to go back to and technically, your job is right here, so …" She made an excellent point. There was nothing to rush back to.

"You're the boss. If you wanna stay, we stay." I kissed her full pink lips and sent off a text to Jasper.

**I'm gonna chill here for a while, text if you need me, tell Em hi for me. Edward**

* * *

**E/N: I'd love to hear what you think, if you have a pic to inspire me or if you just wanna chat! Drop me a line!**

**Till next time...**


	4. Sex on Fire

**A/N: Here is one more Lemons Galore for you! This one is Jasper and Alice for all my Jasper lovers. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Sex on Fire**

Work was shit, it was one of those days that just sucked motherfucking ass! Nothing went right and no matter how hard I tried, it just kept getting further and further off track. I didn't have to worry about that anymore, I was home.

Today you had Pilates and a few errands to run. I had no indicators you were even home yet. It was fine with me either way; I needed time to decompress before I saw you. I didn't want to take out this shitty day on you.

I enter the house and immediately find my way back to the pool. It was a labor of love for me. I slaved away and did twice as many tattoos per month as anyone else for almost a year to afford this pool. I used it as my way to relax and unwind. I use it as my workout and I certainly use it to be close to you. More times than we can count, you and I have fucked in this pool, in more ways and positions than I can remember.

I feel the tension already leaving me as I scoff my shirt and pants. I jump in totally naked and swim. The tension leaves my muscles as I do lap after lap.

Fifty laps later, I withdraw from the water, the tension gone and now I am ready for you. I towel off as I slip through the house and into our bedroom. It was then that I saw you.

You … all laid out for me across our bed.

Your feet are planted on the bed.

Your head slightly draped over the edge.

I watch down the line of your body and notice the swell of your breasts as they heave with each breath you take.

Your body glistens with sweat and a light sheen of oil.

My dick hardens, you know how I love to see your skin all oiled up.

I pause in the doorway and watch as your hands run all over your body. Your nipples are hardened and ready for my mouth, your hand hovers over your pussy so I know it is ready for me as well.

"Fuck." The word escapes my mouth before I can stop it.

I see your hand pause before it resumes the gentle touches across your skin.

I long to see you from the other angle, from this angle I have to imagine what you do to yourself, from the other angle, I could see for sure.

To see your fingers buried knuckle deep in yourself, to see the moisture as it shines on your fingers as they make their way in and out of your body.

"Start without me?" I whisper as I step into the room, still naked and now hard.

Your response is a half hum, half word. "Mmmhmmm."

I step around you on our bed and move to the far side as I watch your hands fuck your sweet pussy. I can't wait to bury my face there, to give you the pleasure you deserve. To relieve the stress of the day for both of us. It is my new life goal to suck, lick, simply devour your pussy right the fuck now.

When I finally get to the far side of the bed and stand between your legs, I move your hand out of the way. I lift your legs and push them toward your chest as I lean down closer. I inhale your scent and hold it inside of me. I can't wait to be in your body now that I have put that thought in my mind, maybe that will be next.

I take a gentle swipe through your lips and suck up the moisture your little solo event has created.

"Hmm, I do love it when you are totally soaked. I get it all over my face and I smell you for hours afterward." I pant against your lower lips, my warm moist breath works you up even further. "Look at that, I can see it just leaking out of your sexy lips right now." I dive in and suck your clit into my mouth as my fingers tease your entrance.

I feel your hands as they go to the hair on the back of my head, they pull me in closer to you and press me right against your body. "You are a greedy little thing today aren't you?" You nod your head in spastic jerks, clearly not in your right mind as I continue to assault your body. "Well, then let's see if we can make you come, what do you say to that?"

Your head nods increase as well as the pressure of your hand on the back of my head. My finger slides in and presses against the spongy spot inside of you.

I didn't always know about that spot. In fact, I found out about it by accident. I overheard you on the phone. I heard you tell Rose how awesome it was to come that way. So – now don't laugh – but I Googled it. It's amazing the things you can find on the internet.

A second finger slid in and pressed as well. My right hand taps on your clit as my left hand pulses against your G- spot. I can feel the fluttering, you are so close. Time to turn on the dirty talk to make it happen for you.

"What a good little pet you are, coming for me already. Let me see it, let me see what my hands can do to you." I split my fingers into a v around your clit and massage both sides of it, trapping it between my fingers. I see your thighs begin to shake as I increase the pressure on your insides.

"Oh, please, make me come, Jasper, please."

Your hands fly up to your hard nipples and I watch in rapture as you pinch and pull them in time with my fingers on your pussy. I increase the tempo and again and watch as you do the same. It's still not enough, so I bend closer and suck the tip of your clit into my mouth, massaging around the base and fuck you with my fingers.

I feel the spasms as the fluid begins to leak from your body. It's not the full fledged ejaculate I have seen from you, but we aren't done yet.

Before your legs even stop shaking, I flip you over and pull out the black plug you wore all day. I spread your moisture all over your ass and across my cock. It slides in easily and your muscles grip me tightly as I push my cock slowly into your ass. I love to fuck you this way. We don't always do it but when we do, it's amazing. You grip me so tightly and I love the trust you give me when you allow me to take you this way.

Your fingers slide into your pussy and fill you as I fill your ass. "You want your vibrator?" Your head shakes as you open and close your mouth several times in your attempt to speak.

"No, you, just you."

I push back in as deep as I can get and reach around to help you flick your clit. The deep moans, low in your throat and the shaking of your legs tell me you are going to come again. A quick smack to your ass, followed by two more cause more moans from you.

Your ass tightens around me and I push in several more times.

"Come on Alice, come for me. Let me see you fall apart around my dick." Those few simple words do the trick. You come all over both of us. In fact, I have never seen you come harder or with more ferocity than today. I can't concentrate on it for long because my balls tighten and I feel the sparks of electricity as it shoots through my body. Since I don't take the time to put a condom on, I pull out and come all over your ass, it's much easier to clean up.

"Come here. I love you more than words, you know that, right?"

"I know, I love you too." You kiss my lips and linger a little, no doubt sucking my lips clean of yourself. You're a naughty little minx like that.

"So, what started a solo session today?" I ask.

"I called to ask what you wanted for dinner and Emmett said you had just left. He told me about your shitty day, so I decided to try to make it better for you. Did it work?" Her smile tells me she's happy with her surprise and knows it did work.

"Oh yes, it worked. Now … how about round two?" I grab her sides and flip her over on top of me as she immediately begins to grind against me. Looks like it's going to be a long night.

* * *

**E/N: Like it? I hope so, let me know either way! Picture is on my blog or tumblr, both links are on my profile. ****Till next time...**


	5. Salty

**A/N: This entry was written for the Sinful Sunday's by Rebecca Grace Allen. She provides a word and picture prompt and gives us 200 words to write it! I can't post the picture promtps here but they are on my blog, link on my profile, under the One Shot pages. Along with all the pictures for the other LG chapters. Hope you enjoy it! Rated M, but really I don't write anything other than M so this shouldn't be a surprise.**

* * *

**Word Prompt: **

**Salty****: **1. Witty; piquant. Synonyms: humorous; lively; racy; sharp; snappy. 2. Crude, uncouth. (Also accepted is the idea of taste as a definition of "salty.")

* * *

"I see you've been bad while I was gone." His voice ran over me like warm water and saturated my body.

I just nodded because he had not given me permission to speak.

"Did you think I wouldn't know?" A thrill ran through me because I knew he would know. My head shook in rapid short jerks. "Well, I know, and you're going to pay."

I bit my lip and kept silent, because I wanted to pay.

His punishment was the purest form of pleasure; he would keep going until my legs were unable to hold me upright.

"Hands up." I held them up without hesitation. My nipples pebbled as his warm breath washed over my shoulder. It seemed to enter my ear and rush straight through my body. Each word caused a rush of moisture to the inside of my thighs. My clit ached from his words alone.

Large hands clicked the ring that secured me to the pole, then he put a blindfold on me.

I stood naked, ready for him. His words surprised me.

"Next time you think you want to be salty for the sake of punishment, think of this night."

He walked out.

* * *

**E/N: Don't forget to go and look at the pictures, it helps with the whole experience.**


	6. Coax

**A/N: One more from Sinful Sunday. Picture prompt is on my blog, link is on my profile, under One Shot pages.**

* * *

**Word Prompt:** Coax: To persuade someone gradually or by flattery to do something, persistent but gentle persuasion. To pet, fondle, pamper or tempt in order to achieve something. See also: persuade, manipulate, push (through fears of boundaries), to caress lovingly or erotically, to lure, entice, seduce

* * *

Coax.

He thinks he needs to coax me, he thinks I need to be talked into this. He doesn't know that I've delved into this world before. I say delved because I wouldn't allow myself to step all the way in. I couldn't.

I didn't trust Liam enough to submit myself fully and without full submission there's no point. But with Andrew…he inspires total trust. I more than trust him, I desire him, crave him even. He's my new addiction.

The feel of his hands on me, his rough finger tips against my much softer skin.

The deep moan that slips out as I take him into my mouth.

How his full cock thickens as I suck on it.

How he holds my hair when he fucks me deep and slow from behind.

I want him, all over me, in me, everywhere at once.

Can he make that happen? Probably not, but I'd love it if he could.

I don't want to appear too eager because then he will hold back.

I do know that I want him to be mine, always mine, I will submit to him, no need for coaxing.

I'm his.

* * *

**E/N: I'm proud to say this was runner up for this week behind Quiet Drabble, I got an awesome button!**

**Be sure to tune in every Sunday to see what everyone writes, they are all so much fun to read!**

**Till next time...**


End file.
